This application claims priority from U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/652,077, filed Feb. 11, 2005. The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying a fluid to a surface. Various devices are known, such as paint sprayers and paint rollers. However, many of these devices have problems or are not adaptable to the typical variety of tasks that must be performed in a typical painting situation. For example, in the case of paint sprayers that use flexible hose lines, the sprayer typically drips when the valve is shut off and the hose returns to its unpressurized state. In the case of sprayers that spray onto rollers, it can be difficult to convert from spraying onto the roller to spraying directly onto the surface, and it can be difficult to adjust the spray so that it just covers the roller without leaving dry spots or overspraying beyond the roller.